Timeline of World History
Equestria Before Lunar Banishment * According to legend, three tribes of unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies flee their frozen windigo-infested homeland and migrate south to a new fertile land. However, the tribes come into conflict and attract the windigos to them, endangering their new home. Only after the tribes make peace do the windigos leave and the snow melt. The tribes unite and form . The Principality slowly expands over time and absorbs other pony nations around it. * Many years later, two alicorn sisters, Celestia and Luna, are crowned as their rulers. * Six great heroes, the Pillars of Equestria, arise to defend all ponies from threats. * The seed for the Tree of Harmony is planted by the Pillars of Equestria. The Pillars then mysteriously vanish. * A chaos spirit called Discord wreaks havoc in . Celestia and Luna take the Elements of Harmony from the tree and use them to imprison him in stone. Unknown to the two, Discord discards a seed which would strangle the Tree of Harmony over time. * King Sombra is banished by Celestia and Luna. Sombra's curse makes the vanish for a thousand years. * A centaur named Lord Tirek plans to steal the magic of ponies with his brother Scorpan, but the latter befriends the ponies and reveals his plans to the Princesses. Tirek is imprisoned in Tartarus. 2 BLB * Land of the Deer, , consists of several petty kingdoms, with the largest ones centered around major trade ports. In 2 BLB Olenia is united under King Harald Fairantlers of Hjortland. 0 BLB * Princess Luna becomes jealous of her older sibling and is corrupted. She becomes Nightmare Moon and attacks Celestia, who has no option but to use the Elements of Harmony to banish her into the moon for a thousand years. After Lunar Banishment 0 ALB * After Nightmare Moon's coup attempt, angry mobs of ponies lose trust in thestrals (bat ponies) and drive them out of cities and villages into their cavernous homes. The cultural divide between the two groups is never truly healed. 143 ALB * Deer from raid for the last time. Afterwards, ponies and deer make peace. 437 ALB * Meanderly Polo, an Equestrian explorer, journeys across Griffonia to meet a legendary lost pony tribe. She discoves Lake City, meets Prince Bright Blossom and re-establishes communications between western and eastern ponies. 649 ALB * Coltlumbus founds a new colony in Griffonia called . First settlers from arrive. ~800 ALB * is founded on the Equestrian continent by the . 946 ALB * The Industrial Revolution begins in 952 ALB * begins to industralize. Many factories and companies are quickly founded during this time. 961 ALB * A company called Lokia is founded in . They become renowned across the world for their reliable and nigh unbreakable radios and other electronic devices. 962 ALB * King Aldar II of Olenia officially suspends the religious office of Allsherjargoði. 982 ALB * Queen Chrysalis of Vesalipolis unites the Changeling Hives into a 991 ALB * After a dry summer and harsh winter, Severnaya region in experiences supply shortages. Southern regions are reluctant to share and few traders who arrive establish a price rate nearly impossible to meet for an average citizen. 992 ALB * Steel Stallion begins to spread word of Caramel Marks’ new radical ideology in the Severnaya region. ~990 ALB * A pegasus filly named Rainbow Dash creates the Sonic Rainboom, linking the destinies of six ponies who would become the Elements of Harmony. A unicorn foal named Twilight Sparkle experiences a massive magical surge, drawing the attention of Celestia, and becomes her personal student. 995 ALB * A large revolt sparks in Severnaya, which declares its independence from . The Supreme Soviet is established with Vasily, Sinister, Altidyia as its leading members. The new state adopts Caramel Marks’ ideology. Shortly afterwards Steel Stallion dies of illness and the capital of the region, Princessyn, is renamed to in his honour. 996 ALB * successfully wins the Winter Revolution after Princess Celestia recalls the military from Stalliongrad, citing that she did not wish for unnecessary death of ponies, and fires her current Captain of the Guard for authorizing military action against the city without her approval. 997 ALB * Shining Armor, brother of Twilight Sparkle, is promoted to 's Captain of the Guard. 1000 ALB * Nightmare Moon returns from her exile as prophecy foretold. However, Twilight Sparkle and her new friends become incarnates of the Elements of Harmony, remove her corruption and turn her back into Luna. She reunites with her sister and becomes a diarchy once more. * Somewhere around this time Starlight Glimmer founds , a radical commune near where everyone is made perfectly equal with magic. 1001 ALB * A short conflict nicknamed ”The Apple War” erupts between Appleoosan settlers and the after a land dispute, but soon the two sides end up signing a peace treaty and a trade agreement. * Discord breaks out of his prison of stone, but is imprisoned again by the wielders of the Elements. * King Aldar II of dies under suspicious circumstances. His illegitimate son Johan quickly seizes the throne with the help of religious leaders, corrupt businessdeer and greedy nobles. Princess Velvet, the rightful heir, flees to . 1002 ALB * Lord Tirek escapes from his imprisonment in Tartarus. * Queen Chrysalis of and her hive infiltrates Canterlot and attempts to take over during a royal wedding, but they are defeated by alicorn Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. The wedding proceeds afterwards and the two get married. Back in the Changeling Lands, Chrysalis begins to plot her revenge. * The returns as the curse is lifted and so does King Sombra. However, with the help of the wielders of the Elements, the Crystal Heart is returned to its place and Sombra is shattered and imprisoned in Limbo. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor of become the rulers of the Crystal Empire. * Discord is released, reformed and becomes more benevolent. He, however, is rarely interested in solving Equestrian problems. * Twilight Sparkle, the Wielder of the Element of Magic and the Protégé of Princess Celestia, is elevated to alicornhood and becomes the Princess of Friendship. 1003 ALB * Twilight and the other Element Wielders discover the Tree of Harmony, which is strangled by Discord's weeds. They remove the cursed plant and restore the Tree. * Internal disputes within lead to a political deadlock as leaders Vasily and Altidyia begin to rival each other. * Equestria Games are held in , with participating and envoys from Saddle Arabia spectating. * Tirek manages to gain the support of Discord and with his aid steals the magic of all Equestrian ponies, including the Princesses. However, the wielders of the Elements gain powers from the Tree of Harmony that allow them to defeat Tirek and return him to Tartarus. Discord repents and is forgiven. * The wielders of the Elements discover and save the inhabitants from misery by giving them their talent marks back and exposing Starlight as a liar who never removed her own mark, therefore being more equal than others. Starlight manages to escape and plans her vengeance. The inhabitants of the town abandon Starlight's ideology. * ends its long isolation and Prince Rutherford goes on a diplomatic visit to Equestria. A diplomatic crisis is resolved by Pinkie Pie, who earns the friendship of the Yak leader. 1004 ALB * Starlight Glimmer returns for revenge and uses secret time-travel magic to change the fates of the Wielders of the Elements by ensuring the Sonic Rainboom never occurs. Twilight manages to show her the devastating, postapocalyptic consequences to - filled with total war, tyranny, bloodshed and ruin. She persuades her to abandon her plans for revenge and embrace Harmony. History is repaired, Equestria returns to normal and Starlight becomes Twilight's personal student. * Ember succeeds her father and becomes the next Dragon Lord of the with the help of Spike, Twilight and Rarity. She forms good relations with in return. 1005 ALB * Pinkie Pie is appointed Ambassador to the yaks, and leads a relief effort to assist after an avalanche devastates their capital of Yakistown. Prince Rutherford initially refuses Pinkie's plead to let Equestria help them, so she tries to bring aid in secret. Rutherford discovers the plot, but is grateful and glad that the ponies helped without the yaks asking for it. * Twilight Sparkle discovers the Pillars of Equestria locked away in Limbo, and frees them, accidentally freeing the demonic Pony of Shadows in the process. With the help of the Pillars, the Pony of Shadows is locked away again. The Pillars set out to assist this strange new world. * The Storm King launches an invasion of Canterlot with airborne warships, successfully capturing it. However he betrays his commander, Tempest Shadow (aka Fizzlepop Berrytwist), who in turn assists the wielders of the Elements and slays the Storm King. His vast empire shatters and the peoples he subjugated break free. * Princess Twilight founds the Ponyville School of Friendship in the hope of spreading values of Harmony across the world. Notably, foreign students from , , Mount Aris and attend * The EEA (Equestria Education Association) shuts down the school after the teachers and students fail to follow their strict guidelines and rules. Twilight, with the support of Celestia, reopens the school as an independent institution. However, the foreign students have gone missing and national leaders blame each other until the students are found, who were enjoying a secret trip together as friends. 1006 ALB * After multiple narrowly averted coups, invasions and magical disasters, ponies demand more protection. Celestia commissions a committee to perform a detailed analysis of potential threats and the adequacy of current responses. 1007 ALB * Equestria At War begins. Griffonia Before Lunar Banishment * Some pony tribes migrate over the channel to Northern Griffonia. Over several thousand years, they spread across the north and arrive in the east where they encounter griffons. After centuries of tribal warfare ponies settle the Riverlands. * The necromantic Dread Empire is defeated by a coalition of all Griffon nations. However, the Empire's sinister influence lingers in the far north and sometimes beckons corruptible individuals to come there, embrace the dark arts and form a . * Northern and eastern ponies in Griffonia become separated. Equestrian tribes migrate south, fleeing from the Windigoes, and lose contact with their eastern relatives. 600 BLB * King Arantigos Featherin of rules a vast realm stretching from Romau to Midoria. After his death, his successors fight each other and the Kingdom collapses. 66 BLB * Grand Prince Blessed Sword defeats Strategos Adynatos of Nimbusia at the Battle of Chaeroneigh, establishing Lake City dominance over the East. After Lunar Banishment ~100 ALB * is founded in Northern Griffonia to prevent the return of the undead menace. * The first forms. 357 ALB * River City gains its independence from Lake City, marking the end of united Riverponies. * Grand Prince Frail Spear is ousted by the population of Lake City and they declare themselves a Republic. * Order of the Knights of Arcturus is founded by their Archon. 437 ALB * Meanderly Polo, an Equestrian explorer, journeys across Griffonia to meet a legendary lost pony tribe. She discoves Lake City, meets Prince Bright Blossom and re-establishes communications between western and eastern ponies. 559 ALB * Battle of Mareathon - The invading forces of the Katernii Kingdom are defeated by Nimbusian armies lead by Strategos Manetiades, driving griffons out of Riverlands for a decade. 569 ALB * Battle of Thermoponylae - A group of 300 Nimbusians lead by Strategos Leoneighdas hold off an army of 1,000,000 Griffons for 3 days, long enough for the Riverponies to evacuate to the eastern mountains. Leoneighdas died in the battle. 649 ALB * Coltlumbus founds a new colony in Griffonia called . First settlers from arrive. 704 ALB * Grover I becomes King of . 705 ALB * Grover I defeats the Kings of and and unites Griffonia with the power of the Idol of Boreas. He becomes the first Kaiser of the . 728 ALB * University of is founded by Grover I of Griffonia. 752 ALB * Lake City is sacked and destroyed by Griffon armies. 770 ALB * Grover II ascends to the throne after Grover I dies. * Emperor Grover II entrusts the Idol to his brother King Guto in , whose descendants would guard it for many generations. ~800 ALB * is founded on the Equestrian continent. * Grover II and the Archon of Arcturius sanction the and they begin their Eternal Crusade against the Pony Menace. 814 ALB * River City becomes a republic after Grand Princess Soft Water dies, leaving a republican institution in power as her final act. 830 ALB * Grand Master Taalon von Beaks of Hellquill crosses the Varn river with 70 000 griffon troops, marking the start of the crusade against the eastern pony states. 841 ALB * Forces from Deponya and Lake City are defeated at the battle of Hera. Deponya falls later the same year. 847 ABL * The Nimbusian army checks the Griffon advance at the battle of Green Fields. Von Beaks swings his army south to attack the core of the eastern pony states at River City. 854 ALB * Grand Master Taalon von Beaks is slain in the siege of River City. Griffon forces withdraw to their conquered strongholds in Deponya. 884 ALB * An eastern pony coalition brings the griffon armies to battle at the river Agin. The griffons are defeated and the core of the Hellquill knightly order is destroyed. 895 ALB * The last griffon forces are driven from pony lands in the east. The eastern crusade ends in failure. 898 ALB * After an invasion from the Empire, the Treaty of Coltstream is signed between Lake City, Deponya, River City and Nimbusia, guaranteeing mutual defence in the event of a Griffon attack. Later, Wittenland, Bakara and Pònaidhean would join the pact. 961 ALB * and become industrialized nations. 964 ALB * Emperor Grover IV dies from a stroke and 10-year-old Grover V ascends to the throne of the . His regency begins. 970 ALB * A Cyclops named Arimaspi attacks , slays King Guto VI and steals the Idol of Boreas. It is said that the beast was sent by Maar himself. * A Regency Council takes control of Griffonstone and are deadlocked on choosing a new king. 971 ALB * After the assassination of King Griffberto, Garibald Talonuel is crowned King of . * Wingbardy secedes from the Empire after accusing those close to the Emperor for covering up the assassination of King Griffberto. The collapse of the Empire begins. 972 ALB * sacks Diamond Mountain. Afterwards King Tug the Boneless signs the Treaty of Coltstream and joins the defensive pact with the eastern ponies. 978 ALB * Republican uprising in the ; Kemerskai takes control of the country for two days, throwing it into chaos. 979 ALB * A counter-revolution is launched and the comes to an end. Republicans flee to the far north. Grover V regains his throne. However, the Empire has utterly collapsed and continent-wide economic hardship, turmoil and chaos follows. 980 ALB * , which had been proclaimed independent by King Gerad Discret, becomes a republic after a revolution. The King is beheaded. 982 ALB * King Tug the Boneless of Diamond Mountain dies and his hardline and vengeful son, Rover Diamondshield, inherits the throne. 985 ALB * The Discret family regains the throne of after a counter-revolution led by Albert Berthelot. The Reign of Terror begins. * War breaks out between and . Both sides blame the other for starting the hostilities. 987 ALB * breaks off from 989 ALB * and make peace. Falcor cedes its capital and Wingbardy's economy is in tatters. 999 ALB * Black Wednesday ruins the economy of . 1005 ALB * A civil war begins in . 1007 ALB * Equestria At War begins. Category:Background Info